


Get With the Times!

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Meta, Neku's kind of oblivious here, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Swearing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Josh refuses to update his phone. As long as Neku is around, Rafael will get what he wants.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 10





	Get With the Times!

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "phones". While it isn't a surprise that The World Ends With You anime updated everyone's phones, it's still sad because of how it's easy to imagine Josh flipping his phone every few minutes to annoy Neku and now he can't.
> 
> This ain't canon to the fic To Catch an Angel but has OCs from that story and my Kid Icarus/Disgaea verse.

"Your mission today is to update your phone and get with the times."

Neku stopped himself from laughing. Of all the things the archangel Rafael had to say to Josh today, it had to be something as minor as his phone. The look on his friend's face was a sight to behold.

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you? We're not in the early 2000s anymore. It's time to get with the new generation. Time to get an iPhone," Rafael said with a smug smile.

Ever since Josh lost his powers of the Composer, he had been subjected to do whatever Rafael wanted because the pretty archangel was the one that had to babysit him. Rafael always made Josh do stuff he didn't like. Most of the time, Rafael had risky tasks that often required Neku to be around in case Josh wound up in trouble (Josh wouldn't admit that). Now, it's something as miniscule as updating his phone.

"How about you mind your own business," Josh hissed. "This phone still works."

"It's ugly in comparison to mine. Fix it."

Neku looked around the café wondering where Mr. H was. The barista was nowhere to be found and for good reasons. Rafael was prepared to get in a shouting match with his "adopted son" and he wasn't going to be there for the fallout. Neku really was the sole witness. If he died due to two egotistical people butting heads, he hoped he would have an easy run in the UG.

"Maybe you should get better at decorating your phone," Josh hissed. "My phone is perfectly fine…"

"Stop being a child. I have money for you to pay for it. Go with your boyfriend so he can be a witness to it."

Neku didn't like being referred to as Josh's "boyfriend" but had gotten used to it at this point. All that did was fluster Josh for reasons he didn't understand.

"I don't see why you couldn't just get a phone and force Josh to change it," Neku says casually.

"I'm giving him a choice on what the phone looks like. I'm a good parent, I know," Rafael hummed. A shiny blue credit card was in his hand. Instead of giving it to Josh, he forced it onto Neku. "I trust you more with the card."

"Are you sure?" Neku asked.

"I'll put you in the negative…" Josh grumbled.

"Oh, it's not my card," Rafael said with a wicked smile. "When you scan the card with your pin, you'll see the four digit number. Have fun out there."

The two teens had no saying whatsoever. Rafael was not going to leave Josh alone until his phone was updated. Neku had a bad feeling the longer he held onto the card, bad things will befall him. It was better to get this done before nightfall anyway…

* * *

Despite Josh putting up a fight against Rafael, when Neku was the one that forced him to get a new phone, he was less resistant to the idea. The credit card probably had a large amount of cash on it. Josh was allowed to buy whatever phone he wanted that was considered "new" but knowing Josh, he would buy the most expensive phone just to spite Rafael. The card didn't belong to the arrogant archangel though, so chances of Josh having his revenge were slim.

"I don't understand why that jerk is making a big deal out of this…" Josh grumbled. "My phone works fine."

"We all got upgrades," Neku reminded him. "I do think it's better for you to just slide your finger over constantly flipping your phone up."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Do I annoy you that much?"

Neku gave his friend a look like he knew the answer. "Look, when we're done getting the phone and all the other accessories with it, I'll treat you to ramen. Will you not give me a hard time with this at least?"

The ex-Composer needed to give it a thought. It didn't take him long for him to agree.

"Fine. You're paying for everything my dear Neku."

Neku already felt tired. It was only the afternoon and there was still so much of the day left. Once they returned, the ex-Player wouldn't have that much strength left.

* * *

As the two made it back to the café, a loud cry could be heard inside. It sounded like someone was dying in there. Unfortunately for Josh, it wasn't Rafael that was whining. Neku opens the door for the both of them just to see another angel with brown hair and a ruffled up cape holding a phone toward Rafael. The phone was set to speaker and the person on the other side was screaming bloody murder at Rafael. The archangel continued to have a cool expression on his countenance pleased with what was going on.

"Rafael...please give my father's credit card back. He's crying…"

"Maybe he should stop drinking."

" _ **GIVE MY CARD BACK YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! YOU'RE A CONNIVING PIECE OF SHIT THAT DESERVES TO DIE AGAIN! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'LL SEND YOU TENTACLES IF I DON'T GET IT!"**_

Rafael yawns as a response. He casually pushes the end button on the angel's phone and relaxes in the chair. The young angel panics at the callousness. The archangel looks over to Neku and Josh.

"Welcome back boys~"

Josh threw his hands into the air in annoyance. Neku sighed realizing that they were probably thrown into another angel conflict with no say whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. Again, this is not canon. In order to not ruin continuity with Laura's fic, there is no way Neku and friends won't update their phones. A few characters will be ahead of the time because of how odd it was for that phone to be the norm but it will be flip phones.
> 
> 2\. The card belongs to an angel in Skyworld. Rafael stole it and has no shame in using it. (Poor Sirus).
> 
> 3\. Rafael hates squid and octopus.


End file.
